Rozen Vocaloid
by saphirearella
Summary: I did not steal this from Animefangal I was Animefangal and had to use a diffrent account for certain reasons....Sorry, for taking it off.
1. Chapter 1

Rozen Maiden - Vocaloid

Suigintou - Haku Yowane

Kanaria - Miku Hatsune

Suiseiseki - Rin Kagamine

Souseiseki - Len Kagamine

Shinku - Luka Megurine

Hina Ichigo - Teto Kasane

Kirakishou - Meiko

Barasuishou - Neru Akita

Jun - Gakupo Kamui

Rozen - Master

Master sat in his house, all alone_. I need a family _he thought. _I know, I'll make one_, he thought. He drew up the design, filled with excitement. _She'll have white hair, and ruffly sleves, and wings, too!_ He worked on the doll for a month. When he was finished he had a beautiful creation, however, _It looks too dark, I'll make something more upbeat!_ With that he went to get more supplies.

"_Father,.....I'll make you love me, I'll be perfect, I'll be your perfect little girl..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya this my 1st fanfic. Be nice. I do not own Vocaloid or Rozen Maiden.

Master was unsatisfied with how his first doll had turned out. Sure, she was beautiful, but she seemed depressed somehow, sad. He was lookin for a friend, not an emo kid. He got out the supplies and once more worked all month. He was finished, and he held up his prize with his hand, as if it was a trophy.

_"Hello Father" _

"GAHHHHH" he threw the doll.

_" Are you okay, father? You looked suprised"_

" Well, yeah! I just met a talking doll! What's up with that!?"

_"Oh, father, you poured you heart and soul into us. You gave us a piece of your heart. That is why we talk, for you, so we can make you happy. That doll over there can talk too. We have different personalities just like people. If you take away the fact we are made out of wood. We ARE human. The name I picked for myself is Miku, by the way. That girl over there decided on Haku."_

Master had nothing to say, he just gawked at the scene. Drank some tea, and went to bed.

A few weeks past. Master had gotten quite use to fact that Miku could talk.

" Hey Miku, do you ever get lonely?"

_" Not really, but I suppose it would me more fun if I had a companion."_

" That gives me and idea."

Haku lay forgotten in the corner.

_" Why, father? Why is she better than me? Why?"_

Well, that was sad thanks for the review. Plz review some more people if you really want me to update, I want 2 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for review! Sorry about beating you to the punch! Well here's chapter three

Sure Master was happy with Miku, but he wanted something more. He decided to make another doll this one should look different. This one should be Miku's sister doll. He bought the supplies. He carved this one intricately taking time._ It needs something different_ he thought, and he made her eyes two different colors. He had gotten better so this doll took only two weeks. He attempted another doll. He was supposed to be the mirror of the previous. He supposed the female mirror could talk too.

" Hey what's your name?"

_" Rin Kagamine."_

"Hmm,that has a nice ring to it."

Her mirror was done in two weeks also. " Your name?

"_Len Kagamine."_

Rin had short blonde hair with a bow. Len hair was actually longer than his sisters, but it was tied in a ponytail so noone noticed. Rin Kagamine wore a sailor uniform, except with shorts, and her shirt didn't have sleeves. Len also wore a sailor unifrom, but his shorts were longer than his sisters, and his shirt had sleves.

Everyone stood there laughing, enjoying the moment, to busy to notice poor Haku in the corner crying out.

_"Father, you forget I ever existed didn't you?"_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

No! I don't think Suigintou is emo! Master is supposed to be totally oblivious to the fact that she is sad. He is being stupid, being so mean to Suigintou, who just wants some love. That's why I had her brand her "emo". I know she isn't. I genuinely { think I spelled that wrong} feel for her.


	5. Chapter 5

He would make 3 more dolls. He would have a family of 6, and noone would ever be lonely again. He already had their designs planned, and their names. Hopefully, they would like them too, Luka Megurine, Teto Kasane, and Meiko Sakine. He had gotten so good at making them he had finished every one of dolls in just 1 month.

He had had all the dolls for a year, and it was getting harder and harder to spend time with everyone. He decided that if he was to be happy. He would have to be with the one doll that was strong and had the nicest personality. So he issued the Alice Games. The one doll that has all the Rosa Mysticas would be winner and that one would be the one that stayed. He suddenly remembered Haku sitting in the corner.

_Perhaps she can play too._

He told the plan to the dolls. They looked at each other nervously, all except for Haku Yowane.

_Now's my chance! I shall win Father's love!_

And so was the start of the Alice Games.


End file.
